


Dancing With The Devil

by LazyWriter30



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, alastor is in hell for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriter30/pseuds/LazyWriter30
Summary: Alator enjoys seeing people suffer, especially bubbly and naive souls such as the Princess.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

Please feel free to leave a review, wether you liked it or not let me know.

‘Are you sure you can save them?’ 

Her eyes snapped open taking in the scene before her.

The ballroom was exquisite. 

Smooth black marble made up the walls of the room, while black satin curtains were pulled back, allowing the brilliant red sky to be on full display through ceiling to floor windows. The ceiling was decorated with red banners and a classy, mural depicting various famous demons in hell in their fall from heaven. A large onyx chandelier hung from the ceiling as well, black candles alit bathing the room below in red and hot pink light. The floor was covered in a beautiful blood red carpet. Tables were placed to one side of the room with black and red roses as centerpieces on top of hot pink tablecloths. Demons of all shapes sizes and class, sat partaking of the food or chatting with each other. 

The dancefloor was alive with pairings and colors as demons took to dancing, suits and dresses, feathers, scales other demon appendages and multiple colors swirling around elegantly. In some cases not so much as some were grumbling about hurting toes or stumbling over steps, but overall everyone seemed to keep a certain rhythm.  
Charlie was delighted with how things had turned out for tonight, she was up on a balcony overlooking the party. She’d been eager when Alastor suggested a party to help promote the hotel. She had given a speech earlier egged on by the interest she saw in a few faces, she held hope maybe her passion project wasn’t as dead on arrival as certain trashy news castors would have had all of hell believe. 

Thinking of him she couldn’t see him anywhere, the other workers and first patient of her hotel seemed to be having a good time however.

From here she could see Angel attempting to flirt with one of the males, he seemed to be making headway as the other male looked quite flustered.  
Nifty had found a table of male demons who seemed enraptured as she was talking, eventually she dragged one of the smitten boys to the dance floor where the poor lizard type demon had a hard time keeping up with her bubbly and fast paced energy.  
Husk sat at a corner table alone but content in compensation for not having cheap booze at this event he was gulping several glasses of red wine, just content to observe.  
Charlie was thankful upon recognizing some higher profile demons in the crowd that actual Blood Wine had been kept off the menu for tonight as well.  
She felt the hope buzzing in her chest at seeing the room filled with so many. Even if her parents hadn’t shown up to the event, just the sight of so many being here elated her.

‘My hotel won’t be a failure.’ She sighed to herself ‘I won’t be a failure.’

‘Are you sure you can save them.’ That voice again, whispering to her in a low crackle, it sounded so familiar.

She turned to look at her reflection in a glass window. She looked ok for tonight she thought. She’d decided to wear one her fancier black tuxedos with red on the collar and a red rose and tie with red dress shoes and her hair was down but curlier than usual.

‘I’m sure I can. I have to.’ She thought determined. 

Besides it wasn’t like she was doing it alone, she had a caring and sweet partner to support her, even if she got too over protective and angry at times, Charlie was very thankful to have Vaggie in her life.

Speaking of her girlfriend, the princess turned to find her moth in a bow extending her hand.

“Dance with me Charles.” Vaggie said flirtatiously as Charlie took her hand.

She didn’t care where the girl had appeared from only focusing on the vision that was her partner as she was lead towards the dance floor.  
Vaggie was in a form fitting dress, with a deep v neckline and it went down to the floor and had a slit up one leg, her dress began as a light blue color melting into a darker blue and finally a deep purple. The colors complemented her grey skin tone. Her hair was braided and placed in a bun, her usual red hair bow replaced with a purple and blue moth clip. Lords of hell she was gorgeous.

Soon they were dancing twirling in the floor in time to a lovely symphony being played by Razzle, Dazzle and a few of Alastor’s shadow puppets on an elevated stage. Seriously where was that demon?  
But she quickly forgot about him as she and Vaggie simply swayed to the music, their bodies close together. Her black eyes remained locked on Vaggie’s light yellow eye. 

Charlie lead and Vaggie followed, much like their stances on the hotel. This was Charlie’s passion and dream and even if she wasn’t on board 100% with all the changes lately Vaggie would always follow and support Charlie’s dreams.

The feel of Vaggie under her as the danced, the twirling, lifting her lover into the air then setting her down gently. Other dancers around them. She allowed her hands to roam briefly over her girlfriend’s body never letting her hands linger for too long as she felt Vaggie brush certain parts into her a lot more than what the dance they were doing required.

The moth demon leaned into her more and tip toed upward, anticipating a kiss Charlie eagerly closed her eyes and dipped her head down to meet her lips, she could feel their breaths merging, she so wanted to taste Vaggie’s lips. Only to be confused when Vaggie missed her mouth, placing her lips to Charlie’s ear.

“Do you really think you can save anyone?”

“Huh!?” Charlie jerked her eyes opened startled. “I mean I know most demons here tonight are probably only here cause of the free party and it’s not like it’s the usual hell type party, but it’s still an event with cheap food…I mean I know not every demon wants to change, but I saw some interested clients out here tonight and well I can at least try.”  
Vaggie gave a sharp grin, it wasn’t like any expression she had ever seen on her girlfriend to date and honestly it made her feel a bit afraid as Vaggie tilted her head smile never dropping.

“My dear, you are so naïve it is adorable”

That voice wasn’t Vaggie’s. It was filled with static and dripping with charm.

“Alastor?” Charlie asked confused she yelped as Vaggie disintegrated right in front of her. The sound of static amplified as runes appeared and a shadow monstrosity with large protruding deer horns, large sharp teeth and glowing eyes stood before her for a moment as the entire floor of the ballroom changed. 

Where there was once carpet was replaced with burning coals, the dancing couples, became gnarled and twisted as flesh began melting off of their bodies and their bones began to break yet they were forced to continue dancing over the coals, none of the ever once emitted a scream. The music became hellish, the instruments became extremely discordant and out of time and wails of despair washed over her ears, sounds that the dancers should have been emitting if their mouths would be allowed move and Charlie couldn’t even tell where it was emitting from anymore as no one was playing.

She couldn't take listening to the screams for more than a few moments. "Alastor! Please stop it," she whimpered.

“Why, whatever for my dear? This Hotel is simply a place for burning fools to dwell after all.”

“No, no, No! Stop it!” She yelled, the monstrosity before her smirked even wider, an in an instant all was normal again. No one was burning, all the guest were still dancing or chatting and the instruments had players. Looking around the room she saw Vaggie scolding Angel Dust.

Alastor stood before her in his usual glamour, devilishly smiling down at her, his large grin was unsettling and made her feel like prey.  
She glared up at him. 

“You offer them a shot at redemption, but it’s simply too late darling.”

“No. Redemption can work I just have to help them overcome their bad lifestyles and get them to care about each other.” He chuckled darkly at her declaration.

“Oh my love, so bright like a star, this will make it all the more delicious when you fall.”

‘Love?!’ Charlie thought her cheeks going redder.

“Hmm, shall we have a dance my little doe?” Alastor didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed her hand and once again she was twirling on the dance floor. 

She was a bit surprised at the fact that he had transitioned her suit to a dress, only realizing it when she choose to look down once they started dancing rather than at his face, she now wore a cute dress that one might see on a human girl at those school dances she had gleaned by consuming media from the mortal realm, despite her father scoffing at her wasting time. It was red and black still matching his colors she noted with her face going pink, the top was red and had a sweet heart neckline and a black corset bodice, with the skirt being red and black ruffles that fanned out and covering to just above her knees.

For annoyed by the stunt of his as she was Charlie had to admit the Radio Demon was a fabulous dancer. He took the lead and every movement made her heart race. This was not helped by the fact the song was a waltz and he held unto her very tight. Even though he didn’t place his hands anywhere inappropriate their closeness was still getting to her. She enjoyed the feel of his large hand lacing fingers with her small one and the warmth of his other hand on her back.

Reputation aside Alastor was a very good looking demon, especially in this current form. His red and black hair which functioned and was styled like deer ears made looked cute. His form while lean still had a fair amount of muscle which she could feel due to how close they were. She enjoyed how he towered over her. His scent was wonderful, distantly smelling like a fresh kill and liquor.

He smirked down at her all the while, humming along to the symphony. He enjoyed watching her emotions dance across her face. Despite how flustered she was Charlie found it in herself to speak.

“I want to give everyone a chance at finding redemption Al and I’m taking that very seriously, even if I don’t get anyone up into heaven I just want to have everyone feel safe and happy and give them a place to get a bit of a break from the hell they have to endure.”

“Noble ambitions my dear, but you know what they say about good intentions,” as Alastor chuckled his radio audience laughed at his joke, just making his sentence sound more ominous to her. The song came to end and he smirked down at her placing a rose in her hair.

“I do so look forward to a most delectable and long game with you darling, do try not to fall into failure too early.”

She looked up at him with a frown.

“All will be better for you if you merely accept your role.”

He became the nightmare caricature once more and Charlie scrambled away from him. Runes appeared and he snapped his fingers disappearing the room became terrifying once more.

She gasped as she found herself looking into a mirror, her dress had changed once again and no matter how she tried to rip it off it refused to budge. She was in a beautiful floor length, white ball gown with a long flowing cape, she wore shoulder length white gloves and her hair was pulled up into a high and stiff bun and was still decorated with the flower Alastor had placed. What taunted Charlie most however was her families’ symbol, the damned golden apple was pinned to her cape.

Screaming she shattered the mirror pulling. That was when the screaming started.

Charlie looked around in horror, the room was bathed in fire and everywhere she turned guests were being tortured, as she looked around the room in frantic terror her eyes began to water at all the horrors she was witnessing. Familiar screams reached her ears, frightened she turned to the source and let her tears fall.

No one was spared.

She saw a familiar looking demon with a large wide brimmed hat with feathers and an old fashioned dress, she was being repeatedly dunked through a hole made in ice over what appeared to be a lake she was brought up shivering and looking emancipated and given no reprieve for as soon as she was up she was shoved back under.

She knew this role...

Looking away quickly she turned her head in the direction of a very curvaceous and short demon woman with short curly hair being broken on the wheel and that punishment was gruesome enough to make her turn away.

The Princess of Hell, Heir to the Throne, Usurper of Utopias, The Anti-Christ.

She saw a teenage, dog demon scrambling to get out of a pit filled with poisonous snakes and howling in agony as she was both bitten and squeezed. 

That was her ultimate purpose, the goal her dearest father so desperately wanted her to play.

Another demon this time male, with features of a pig and overweight was being force fed live rats, snakes and insects. Charlie felt like vomiting herself as she watched the male choke, his eyes watering as his disgusting meal was shoved down his throat by a shadowy demon.

She detested that role.

Angel Dust was screaming as he was covered in fire and brimstone, the smell of his burning fur and flesh reached her and made her want to wretch, his skin just kept re growing, re growing and re growing only to bubble, boil and melt away, as shadowy demons just served to increase the flame covering him.

She watched, feeling herself scream along with her friend. Sure he was a troublesome first patient, but at some point amongst the endless sex jokes and rude behavior, She started to consider him a friend.

The next screams to reach her were Husk's, these screams were softer than Angel’s as his voice seem to have fled him and he was continuously being muffled. He was in a big pot of bubbling oil and was repeatedly being pushed back in every time he attempted to get out, Charlie could also smell him being cooked from where she stood. The Oil hand burnt its way through most of his body, she could see his organs clearly.

"You should just give in and become The Beast you were bred to be." Damned him, couldn't he just shut up!

The next screams to pierce her were the hardest she had to bear for the night. 

“Vaggie…” she whispered in utter despair as she watched her girlfriend be dismembered. Every limb quickly sprouted back only to be severed off harshly again, shadow demons maimed the moth demon’s body with saws, knives, hammers and any sharp object they could attain.

"No, I don't want this! I don't want to have to oversee or cause this for the rest of my life!" she screamed.

In a rage Charlie felt her demonic side awaken, she sprouted her horns, her scleras turned red, she called on all her power to make this horror show stop. 

She collapsed screaming in agony herself when nothing changed.

“There is no undoing what has been done.” The voice echoed creepily all around, her the sound of the fucking static chilling her to her core.

“Make, it stop.” She begged her voice a whisper from her sobbing.

“Please just make it stop.”

“As you wish my princess.”

Everything began to disintegrate as the flames climbed even higher.

Charlie awoke in her room a screaming and panting mess, calming herself down she praised the nine hells that Vaggie had gone back to her place for the night. She dragged herself out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom to splash some water on her face. However once she got to the bathroom mirror she paused in fear, before angrily ripping a red rose from her hair and tossing it in her waste bin.

As she did so she could swear she still heard an echoing laughter.


	2. Observance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what's happening at the hotel for now and Vaggie noticing her girlfriend's reactions towards the Radio Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be better but please feel free to comment/critize let me know what you think.

It had been a week since Alastor had offered to ‘help’… and things were coming together slowly but surely at the hotel. 

With the added financial backing of the Radio Demon, a construction company had been contracted to renovate the hotel.

Nifty and Husk had both been left full time at the hotel. Nifty was a big help as she daily darted through the various rooms on cleaning sprees and had basically over taken the decoration aspect of many of the rooms. Husk as he didn’t have much to do with no guest as of yet, mostly spent his days trailing behind Nifty, helping her out by doing some sweeping or behind the bar testing new blends for both alcoholic drinks and fruit juices.

He could often be heard grumbling to himself, mostly thoughts such as ‘This is a big fucking waste of time.’ Or ‘Why did that asshole pull me into this.’ these rumblings increased anytime Angel Dust flirted with him. But mostly the animal hybrid demon kept silent and observed the wacky shenanigans of his coworkers.  
Angel for his part was sticking inside the hotel, since his outing with Cherri Bomb he actually hadn’t ventured outside. He mostly spent his time flirting with the construction workers, Husk and attempting to flirt with The Strawberry Pimp as he continued calling Alastor to no end much to the deer demon’s annoyance. The spider demon also spent a lot of time purposely riling up Vaggie and she had become a main victim of his pranks.

Charlie had lost count of the amount of times for the week she was nearly bowled over as the heterochromia male raced ahead of the enraged Moth demon who brandished a spear or threw several knives and Spanish curses in his direction for whatever prank he’d pulled. Often times his pranks left her soaked in some white substances: whipped cream, mayonnaise, glue, toothpaste.

“Can’t he choose another target?!” Vaggie growled her cross eye glowing red lightly.

“At least he’s keeping the trouble to a minimum.” Charlie giggled as Vaggie stood next to her arms crossed and steaming, the taller demoness leaned down to her girlfriend and licked some whipped cream off of her grey cheeks, “Plus you don’t look bad covered in cream, sugar.” Vaggie turned red at the compliment and smiled up at the blonde clown faced girl. 

It was at the moment a custard pie hit Charlie in the face.

The rest of that day was spent with both Charlie and Vaggie trying to one up Angel on his pranks.

Nifty also wasn’t a big fan of Angel’s pranks due to the large messes they left behind, but she enjoyed cleaning them up immensely. She also got into trying to get him back especially after his prank where he hid/tampered most of her cleaning supplies and switched around the cabinets in various rooms.

Husk did his best to keep out of the week long prank war of the four loony bins around him, he was definitely not pleased he was roped into pranks either to help or being on the receiving end of a prank made for someone else. He grumbled and rolled his eyes a lot at them but also caught himself chuckling at a few pranks, mostly when the girls managed to get back at Angel Dust, the prank where they hid his shoes in odd locations and stuffed them with cotton balls, had left him outright guffawing as Angel spent more time looking at his feet which he loudly whining about how much he hated them, as he was a sulking wreck about some of the locations his shoes had ended up. The best was watching him have to climb/jump to the H of the changed sign of the hotel. After laughing at Angel's expense he did wonder how the peppy princess and her temperamental companion would react to the name change which had the red deer asshole's signature written all over it. He hoped to not be around for that exchange or the after math after seeing the moth girl's temper.

Alastor for his part had declared he would move into the Hotel but at a later date when all the renovations were completed. He did however stop by at many different points to check on the overall progress of the building and to check up on Nifty and Husk as well as the Princess herself.  
He didn’t do much but smile that overly large and toothy smile he really loved to flash and observe the prank war from a distance. Sometimes he manifested in through his shadow and just watched for a while with no one being none the wiser to his presence.

‘Ah youth, so passionate and full of energy.’ He thought to himself, as he watched Charlie set up a prank meant for Nifty, the girls had also started to prank each other instead of just going after Angel, Charlie was of the mind that as long as they didn’t go over board or indulge in too mean spirited one, that pranks would be fine past time and she could imagine future patients of the hotel enjoy Prank War Weeks. ‘It will be fun to snuff it out of her.’

He went to exit the room but ended up setting off Charlie’s prank and was soaked in flash of water. Turning to see if her prank had gotten her target, the girl’s eyes widened in fear as she saw just who she pranked. 

“Uh oh, um Al..nice to see you, ya should really say when you’re going to stop by, um sorry about that I’ll just go get you a towel.” And with that Charlie bolted from the room before the red head could attempt to speak or grab her.  
He just accepted the towel she brought back for him instead of snapping his fingers and drying himself off. He quite enjoyed the scared look on her face as she handed him the towel.

Flashes of her nightmare came to Charlie as Alastor smirked down at her, as she mumbled another apology, “No worries my darling, it’s just a bit of water. It’s been a while since anyone has tried to prank me anyway! Maybe I should join in this silly little game you all have going? When I said I wanted entertainment who knew it would come in this form?” He boomed a short laugh while his ghostly, radio audience provided a longer laugh as he pulled her into a side hug.  
Charlie couldn’t help but feel his words had another meaning and she fought a blush as his eyes raked right over her form at the word entertainment.  
After her nightmare she couldn’t take being so close to him. 

“Right ha ha feel free to join in if you wish, here at the happy hotel all are welcome to join in the fun. Now I have to go and um so stuff.” And with that she separated herself from him and speed walked to her go find Vaggie.  
‘Ah, so she hasn’t noticed that as yet.’ Alastor thought his smirk growing wider as he watched the young princess all but run away from him.

Every time she and he were in the same room pretty much went like that. He would act so very Alastor invading her and everyone else’s space, injecting his own sense of humor, giving out those damned pet names that he always seemed to have an abundance of for her more than anyone else. He went around with all his usual flair and grace. 

Complementing the renovation work, praising Nifty’s eye for décor which made the energetic cyclops bounce in glee, irritating Husk and Vaggie with his mannerisms, though Husk grudgingly accepted it while Vaggie barely refrained from throwing a dagger at his damned toothy grin. Meanwhile the roles were reversed in his interactions with Angel with the white poly-limbed demon often confusing or testing Alastor’s patience with his constant sex jokes and flirting and Alastor hiding his annoyance behind smiles and smirks and throwing constant scathing replies to Angel’s advances.

Meanwhile in the Princess’ case sometimes she couldn’t even look at him, other times she tried to be as far from him as possible or quickly left the room should he manifest.  
All of these things should please a certain one eyed, gray skinned demon, but every time she watched her girlfriend scurry out of the room like a frightened mouse or stutter in her replies to the Radio demon Vaggie could feel her eyes narrow in distaste. 

Call her paranoid and over protective but she didn’t like the way her girlfriend seemed slightly afraid when it came to Alastor nor did she like the way he stared at her or always had his eyes in her direction. Even more worrying was how her girlfriend sometimes went red and seemed taken in by Alastor’s charm.  
There was a lot she could take and had taken since Charlie and she first started venturing out on this passion project of her princess. But this was pushing her limit, she hated that Charlie had accepted the Radio Demon’s help when he was so obviously in it only for his pure gain which would probably involve sabotaging them to get his required fill of entertainment.

On one occasion as Charlie once again pulled herself from Alastor’s grasp and vacated the room, Vaggie swore to have a chat with her girlfriend regarding this matter.  
She glared at Alastor who was smirking in the direction Charlie ran when without warning he turned his head right back and her with a wink and a smirk, before he shadowed himself out of the room.

‘Maldito Bastardo!’ she thought enraged. ‘I swear I’ll protect her from you.’  
She stomped out of the room to go and find her girlfriend.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characters enjoy breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this story, Now I hope you continue to enjoy. Please review away as you wish.

The day had started off like most days at the hotel as of late. Charlie and Vaggie waking up in their shared bed, either by shrill alarm clock or some noise happening somewhere in the hotel, be it Angel’s early morning routines, Nifty cleaning or calling out for them to come to breakfast or Husk being sent to do so instead.

This morning their alarm clock was the first thing to blare through the haze of sleep; the offending device was quickly silenced as it was pinned to a wall via a throwing knife. Both were reluctant to get out of bed so the lazed in comfortable silence cuddling each other. However the quiet was interrupted due to Angel Dust getting a bit too enthusiastic about his pole dancing and turning his music up loud enough that the door to his room broke off the hinges. 

Vaggie vaulted herself from bed in anger swearing till she was blue and summoning one of her spears, she quickly made her way to Angel’s room and Charlie sighed watching her girlfriend go… she’d allow for Vaggie to rough the boisterous spider up for a few minutes.

“Good Morning!” came a cheerful call, looking towards the open door Charlie saw Nifty standing there with a feather duster in hand. “Breakfast is ready when you’re done dressing.” The cyclops informed the princess.

“Thanks Nifty.” Charlie replied as nodding Nifty carried on down the hall humming to herself, Charlie knew she’d be dusting away at any stray dirt she found. 

“Ugh he is so insufferable.” came Vaggie’s voice as she slammed the door to their room shut. Charlie looked up from the bed where she had decided to comb through her hair. 

“He can be a bit much,” she agreed as Vaggie threw off her sweater dress.

“I’m going to be bald if every future patient is as troublesome as him.”

“Oh come now Vags, maybe they won’t all be like Angel, maybe we can get some more who are like you, though you’d look cute bald.” Charlie teased, she got up and made her way to the other girl and began playing with her hair.

“Hmph, what and deny you the opportunity to play with one more thing on me? Never.” Vaggie laughed pressing a quick kiss to Charlie’s cheek. She turned to rummage through a drawer for her usual day wear. 

“Come on, let’s get dressed before Angel and Nifty eat through most of whatever’s on the table.”

Nodding in agreement the blonde demon headed to her closet.

Vaggie didn’t trust Alastor in the slightest, but she couldn’t deny he was a good cook.

They arrived at the table just in time to secure some pancakes for themselves as both of the more energetic demons had piled their pancakes high over their heads and were dousing them in their choice of toppings.

Husk rolled his eyes as he sat at the round table they were using in the Kitchen in-between both of them, a bottle of beer already in his hands. Alastor just sat observing on Nifty’s other side, he hummed to himself as the internal radio that was always on played a light tune. In front of him was a plate of seasoned eggs and a cup of black coffee.  
With him around it felt like they were suddenly living in some kind of cheesy sitcom, especially when his infernal laugh track began.

Vaggie snuck a glance at Charlie and frowned as she caught her girlfriend staring at the Radio Demon, a hint of fear crossing the blonde demon’s face momentarily. She returned her stare to him hardening it into a glare and he choose that moment to grin in their direction.

“A wonderful morning to you two ladies! Grab a plate we have quite the spread this morning.” He said gesturing to the eggs, pancakes, coffee and croissants that took up a majority of the table.

Vaggie immediately took the seat closest to Alastor, she in no way wanted to be so close to the demented killer, but as it would at least separate him from Charlie she would do so. She glared at the smirking deer demon as she took her seat.

Mentally Charlie was grateful to Vaggie for the action and settled in between Angel and Vaggie.

“Good Morning.” Charlie greeted everyone as Vaggie curtly nodded.

“Do you have to drink so early in the morning?” Vaggie questioned dryly, she took 3 pancakes for herself and grabbed for the syrup out of Angel’s Dust’s hands ignoring his cry of ‘Hey!’

Shrugging Husk looked at her unbothered, he took a long swig of his beer, “Hey it helps deal with the shit that happens in here daily. And you don’t even have ‘patients’ yet.”   
At that Charlie immediately looked downtrodden and Vaggie knew if anymore cracks at the still vacated state of the hotel were made it would worsen unfortunately…

“Heh, after that interview it’ll be a miracle if anyone even comes here.” Angel decided to add in his two cents through a mouthful of pancake, he immediately had Vaggie steaming.  
Charlie looked at Angel and hastily stifled a gasp of horror by shoving a pancake into her mouth as She was greeting with a flash of a burning Angel Dust. She looked to Vaggie who didn't pay her attention as her girlfriend yelled at Angel.

“And just who’s fault is that!” she yelled already motioning to get out of her chair. 

Charlie yelped out as Vaggie's head was sheared from her body and her limb's violently disconnected from her being.

"Charlie?" Vaggie asked confused breaking her anger for a moment as, Charlie blinked and the disembodied head talking to her disappeared as Vaggie stared down at her in concern head attached with a glance at Angel he saw him sitting normally pancake mid way to his mouth staring at her with everyone else at the table.

"I'm ok." she muttered embarrassed trying to avoid both Vaggie's worried gaze and Alator's smirking one.

Vaggie didn't want to let it go but another issue was getting on her nerves right now. Alastor’s cheerful tune had only intensified making Vaggie feel like punching something “And would you stop with the music already! Life isn’t some damned Saturday morning cartoon!”

The music stopped but Alastor still remained with his ever present smile, infact it had gotten wider at her mentioning of the word cartoon almost like he was taunting her over something, infact he most likely was…deciding not to dwell on that any further she returned her attention to Angel Dust he, she could at least deal with, but before she could open her mouth, she felt a warm hand on her arm. 

She looked down at the still seated Charlie who gave her a beaming smile, something that nagged at Vaggie’s damned soul, the princess was pushing down her insecurities again.

Had anyone looked in Alastor’s direction they would have seen his red eyes narrowing at the forced smile across Charlie’s face, though he wouldn’t make any comment on it…a smile he supposed was a smile. He began broadcasting an inspiring tune as Charlie opened her mouth again, smiling at the glance she gave him once she realized the small encouragement from him. He completely disregarded the rude moth’s glare. Husk and Angel looked quite bored as Nifty just smiled and ate her pancakes.

“The interview was a total flop, I’m not gonna pretend like it wasn’t…” Charlie began looking up at her moth with calming black eyes. “Angel certainly didn’t help matters,” she glanced in the spider’s direction giving him a bit of a frown with the statement to which he shrugged and shoved a pancake into his mouth. Though if one looked closely you could see his eyes look a bit downcast. “However, I myself kinda overdid it what with the song and all,” here she looked away from Vaggie.

“Oh hun.” The grey skinned demon muttered sitting back down and pushing her chair closer to Charlie’s. “Then I was the one who instigated the fight with that bit- uh I mean Miss. Killjoy.” That part came out in a bit of a growl.

“I know a lot of demons find my idea completely laughable or very doubtful, including all of you at this table, but I just want to try.” She ended in an almost whisper. “I know it may not work, Heaven knows I know, but I still want to try. Plus it’s not like I want to send the completely irredeemable up to heaven.”  
Alastor’s little inspirational jingle ended.

“I think if we’re already here, we’re considered irredeemable.” Husk muttered and growled as Angel Dust kicked him under the table.

“Maybe so but as I keep repeating can’t hurt to try. And what I ultimately want is for the exterminations to stop. Maybe and hear me out if I get enough at the hotel to try and change, I can at least work out negotiations to stop the exterminations from happening, or if not completely then ease off them from happening yearly.”

Everyone stared at her in silence as Vaggie gripped her hand tighter.

Soon a booming audience clapping track filled the room along with Alastor’s laughter, Nifty followed suit clapping as well with a small smile on her face as Husk just eyed Alator like he was mad. The other three in the room just stared at the Radio Demon.

“You my dear,” he said smirking at her “Are extraordinarily entertaining! I honestly cannot wait to see where this goes, seems like I was correct when I said big things are coming your way, you have such grand ambitions petite un.”

Charlie turned red at his praise and Vaggie seethed. 

“Well, I can see to it that one of these issues is resolved, I shall rectify that little blunder of an interview you had with Miss. Killjoy my dear by broadcasting your hotel over my radio show, I will also acquire some sponsors, Husk and Nifty can assist you in finding some demons who will be willing to take the plunge for redemption.”

“What about me?!” Angel Dust asked eager to get out of the hotel.

“I think it’d be best if you stayed put for now.” Vaggie was quick to interject still thinking of his involvement with the last news broadcasted turf war.

Angel was about to argue when one look at Charlie’s hopeful face as she took in everything Alastor was proposing stopped him. He huffed crossing his four arms together.

“You my effeminate fellow, can help with taking over some of Nifty’s chores, which is fair turn around for the prank I saw you setting up the morning!”

“Ugh seriously!” Angel whined.

“If you finish by noon, you can come with Vaggie and me to the supermarket.” Charlie sympathized with the feeling of being cooped up in one place.

“And if you can behave yourself.” Vaggie interjected quickly.

“Do you really believe you can get anyone to sponsor this crazy idea?” Husk asked chugging the last of his morning beer.

“Why my good friend have no doubt, between me and our charming belle over there, we’ll have this place dressed in smiles.” He gave a toothy grin over at the reinvigorated 

Charlie, who was turning over the idea of going on the street and recruiting demons for her cause in her head.

Vaggie frowned taking it all in knowing she’d definitely have to go with her girlfriend for her protection as well as convince Charlie to bring extra protection in Razzle and Dazzle. 

She really didn’t like Alator’s grin or the way that he was responsible for cheering Charlie up. But looking at her girlfriend’s beaming smile and hearing her squeal out her ideas on how to draw in potential patients, she decided she’d let it pass for right now.

Unseen to all at the table Alastor’s shadow on the wall gave a sickly grin, mirroring the dark thoughts in the smiling, red-clad demon’s mind.


End file.
